When Life Gets Twisted
by jjampong
Summary: Hatori Sohma was heartbroken, again! His Fiance, Shiraki broke off their engagement and here he is, walking down the alley only to find a drunk woman who was cursing the lamppost.
1. Bad Night

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I just don't like my Hatori to be paired up with someone as Mayuko Shiraki. I'm sorry to all fans out there, but they do look good together but for my own perspective, Hatori needs a super woman . So I made up a character for him that suits him better in my opinion. I'm so sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters for that matter, well except for the new character that will appear to be Hatori Sohma's love interest. The names and events are all from the author's imagination and were not driven from life.

 **WHEN LIFE GETS TWISTED**

By Jjampong

 **1\. Bad Night**

He must be the unluckiest guy in the world when it comes to relationship. Like tonight, for example. His dearest Mayuko cancelled their wedding for some reasons he couldn't understand. He just chose not to understand. He's miserable right now. He didn't even know where he was going after she left him in that damn restaurant! He's been walking for hours now, this late at night. When she called him and wanted to talk to him about something, it never occurred in his mind that it would be this terrible… so… heartbreaking. He almost went out of his wits! _What now?! Damn it!_ His last pack of cigarette dried out. His chest's hurting so much he wanted to scream!

"You asshole! You think you can beat me?! No way! Hell no!"

A fuming voice caught his attention somewhere. At least, he's still conscious about his surroundings. _Or is he?_ There in his front, he saw a woman cursing and kicking the lamppost as if it was a human. He could tell she was drunk because of her _'wobbly'_ actions and… ahm behavior.

"I know… oh yes! I know you're laughing at me but I tell you, you win today but…" She frown a little and circled her right forefinger on the air as if finding the right words to say to the poor, innocent lamppost. "Come back is real!" She shouted.

He was stunned, eyebrows in line… amused by her choice of words. It's amazing how this lady made him forgot his distress for a little while. Well, only for a little while because it came back again and this time it became more painful than ever. Maybe, he could drink too. To ease the heavy feelings squelching his heart.

"Ahh! I couldn't believe I'd lose to you, you dirty, scheming, lying son of a bitch! Huh! Ya' hear that! I can curse too!" One more kick to the lampposts then he heard her cursed again because of the pain. "What?! You dirty—you're fighting back at me?! Let's see who's stronger… c'mon! Don't be a sissy! Come here!" Her fists clamped and positioned herself in the most hilarious fighting style ever. She looked like an idiot. He didn't know if he's going to be a good citizen and help the woman in her moment of insanity or leave her in that state because life must go on.

He surveyed her from head to toe. She was wearing a typical office attire, dull white color blouse and a caramel knee-length pencil cut skirt. She looked professional, somehow. And unlike him, she's not really miserable but more like desperate to kill someone. Her tied hair was messed up and she's really drunk because she's now involving herself in a comical brawl with the lamppost, hurting herself in the process. Annoyed by the sound of her shrieking in agony he decided to be a good citizen and approach the woman.

He cleared his throat and placed himself in a safe distance to avoid any unlikely circumstances that will filth his dignity as a man. The woman turned to him with blazing eyes, absolutely irritated with the sudden disturbance from her… well… combat mode.

"If you don't want to get yourself hurt, go away! You want to rot in jail?! I can do that, you know. I'm a lawyer and I can always accuse you of sexual harassment!" she roared.

The corner of his mouth twitch in a suppressed smile. _This lady is… really something._

"As a good civilian of this country, miss. I'm bound to offer you an assistance." He gave her a polite smile. He knew she was having a bad night like him too. That's what he reminded himself.

The moping lady was still glaring at him. He realize she's not as plain as he thought she would be. Because of the far distance before and the dim lit street he couldn't clearly see her face but now that he's close enough… she was… apparently attractive. She's not wearing any make up, but still.

She let go of the post and grab his collar. She's not as tall as Mayuko, maybe she's about 157 cm tall and he's totally towering above her. He knew she was tiptoeing herself up but she can't get close enough to his face and she can smell the fainted alcohol from her breath.

"Listen you, colossal BEING! Whatever your problem is, you don't have the right to interrupt me! That's invasion of privacy!" she scolded, struggling in her grip.

 _Colossal, what? Privacy? She was loitering in public…_ He laughed at the thought.

"I don't give a damn if you… If you… Shit!" she suddenly leaned on him. The alcohol is starting to take an effect. She was losing her control on him, she became fragile.

"Miss, are you okay?" He was holding her now. She's so light and delicate. He could smell her shampoo from her dark brown hair as he lowered his head.

She looked up at him and he almost gasp as he noticed how close their lips were. _This is… trouble._ He moved his head away. Never again… he was already learned his lesson twice and he still not yet over with it!

"M-My head… hurts! Damn! I think I'm gonna passed away." Her eyes closed with obvious pain in her expression.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth. This woman really… something. "No you're not going to die. You're just moving to the next phase of consequences of drinking too much alcohol."

With a confuse look she passed out in his arms.

 _Now what?_


	2. Meeting her in a mundane situation

**2\. Meeting Her in a Mundane Situation**

 _A dream!_

She brusquely woke up from her slumber. She feels herself… _Thank God._ Still intact. She took a deep breath and stood up from the… her couch. Eyebrows crossed she looked around, she's in her apartment. And her bag is still okay. No wallet or ID missing. _Now, this is weird._ Something snapped on her forehead.

"Aw!" Drat! She forgot she drowned herself in alcohol last night! Immediately, she flew to the kitchen and got some ice to her aching dome. She was about to go back to the sofa when she noticed a piece of paper at her small dining table and a paper bag. Hand holding the ice on her forehead she picked up the paper with her free hand and read the note. It says: _'I don't know how to cook.'_

So it's not a dream, after all. She did not panic.

With furrowed brows, she took the paper bag and saw wrapped foods inside. And from an unknown fast-food perhaps because of the strange watermark, 'Kazuma's Dojo'. Her stomach began to complain when she sense the aroma of the food. _To hell with it!_ Without hesitation, she feed herself to her stomach's content. It's not bad. Better than she deserved.

Oh well, whoever that man is… he is a… he is a real man. She asked herself why she came up with that thought.

* * *

"Hatori…"

From reading the vital sign record, he raised his eyes to Shigure who's now looking at him with concerned look from his eyes. He sharpened his gaze. He did not want anybody to pity him. He was doing fine. He knew why he'd came over to his clinic this early.

"Shigure, are you sick?" He asked, a certain coldness in his voice.

"No, are you?" He stayed there on his spot. Never move an inch. Still waiting for him to say something. "I know everything. Ayame is worried sick. Everybody is worried."

"If you know it already, why'd you ask?" He stood up and took off his stethoscope around his neck.

"Because I don't know how you feeling about all this." Shigure was firm and dead serious but remained his composure.

He walk towards the cabinet and look for something… well nothing in particular. He just ransack the cabinet.

"Hatori, I know how hard this is for you but remember there's still life after death. If you want, You, Ayame and I can go on a vacation. Just the three of us. Let's have fun! We can also go to the re—" Shigure was interrupted on what he was saying when the door cracked open and everyone fell on the floor. _BUSTED!_

Hatori with his cold look, stared at his family who were now grinning anxiously. Shigure just released his most delightful smile at Hatori. Ayame managed to talk.

"Well, his right Hatori. Let's all have fun with everyone. Right, Yuki my precious brother? As I have said ages ago, you must be a million times happier than Kana and Ms. Shiraki, I know you didn't deserve them, the heavens prepared a special woman for a very special man like you! And that wo—"

"Please, shut up!" Yuki scowled at his brother. Haru and Kureno took away Ayame from their sight who continued babbling about how wonderful Hatori is.

He turned to Shigure. "Oh well, Hatori… You know everybody is really worried about you."

"Get the hell out of them from my clinic."

"Okay, okay. Everyone, you heard the man." Shigure shove them away from the room. Everyone threw their protests but after few minutes, the room is back from its normal, quiet state again. Shigure still not giving up, he followed Hatori around his clinic until the other one was completely annoyed. But before Hatori could drew his sword, Shigure found something interested on his desk.

"What's this? A calling card?" He picked it up. "Attorney Emi Adachi."

Quickly, Hatori seized the card away from Shigure's hand and put it in his white robe's pocket. _Damn it!_

He was now showing that kind of face that he already knows what's happening. He just stared at him blankly. Whatever this man is thinking, it's rotten! He knows it too damn well because they've been friends for as long as he could remember.

"Well, I'll come back. You need some time alone." With that, he walked away and before he closed the door he said something. "Hatori, don't miss the family dinner tomorrow evening."

Now, he's alone. He reached for his pocket and looked at the card. _Attorney Emi Adachi._ He wondered too. Why did he get this card from that woman's purse, anyway?

* * *

He should have known that they would dine out to a certain fancy restaurant somewhere in town. Well, it's still owned by the Sohma's so it's quite hard to tell. But unlike the other dinners that their family had throughout the years, it's the first time that they truly appreciate the genuine conversations and laughter with each members and the extended… members of the family. Tohru and the gangs were here too. Only, he was saddened at the thought that Shiraki will not be joining them. He took a sip at his glass of tequila.

He crooked to his side and look around to some people who were in there too, leisurely exchanging pleasantries with one another but an odd familiar face emanated into his view. Her dark brown hair, now neatly ran across her rear and shoulders. She was wearing a casual but decent dress looking obviously that she's not on a date but in a business meeting. Her rosy cheeks and lips were all natural. No touch of make-up but she still strictly glowing. He could tell the men who were at her table were not actually listening to her.

"Grandpa Hatori?" Kisa's voice brought him back to his own reality. Everyone was staring at him. He just adjusted his usual look hoping that no one noticed his sudden falter.

"Hatori, are you okay?" Ayame was first to ask.

He shook his head but everyone wasn't convince. "C'mon, people."

They continued their discussion when they heard him talk with the hint of authorization. He sighed and hurled a quick look at the woman again, who's now passive and all ears to her clients.

"Is that her?"

He almost choked from his tequila if that is really possible when Shigure asked beside him. He was also looking at the woman's direction.

"What the—Shigure?!" With his hyperbole state, his was puffing out smoke and horns grew on his crown and strangle Shigure with his criminal hands.

"She looks okay and confident. But definitely not your type because she's a hard one and you like the sweet type of girl."

He gave him a warning look but when he returned to see her again she was not there anymore but instead she was marching towards their direction. For the first time in his life he never felt so uneasy for some indefinite reason. So when she reached her destination, her sharp, expressive eyes gaze down at him. Only at him. It's the same as the night when he first met her. Her intelligent eyes showed no mercy despite her small frame.

"Excuse me." She said in austere tone. Everybody fell silent, eyes on her. "I noticed that you kept throwing glances at me and it felt very uncomfortable in my part. And your companions were so loud I can't concentrate with what my clients were talking about. And it's causing nearly a public disturbance. Can you resolve this matter for the sake of your fellow citizens?"

He heard Shigure's indistinct laugh. He frowned. So this is how it felt like to meet her in a mundane situation?


	3. A lifeless Physician

**A/N:** Guys, I deeply apologize for all the wrong grammars. I'm still learning and I will work hard. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading the story, I really appreciate it! And, oh happy valentine's to all! Mwa mwa.

* * *

 **3\. A Lifeless Physician**

By Jjampong

It is incredible how time flies. It's almost three weeks since the last incident in town of meeting that strange, ridiculous woman and she's worst than he thought when conscious. She doesn't even remember him or so it seems.

But that doesn't change anything. He was still enduring the pain. And he's still in love with… God! He cannot even uttered her name! Damn! He's been asking himself the same questions— _what's wrong with him? Is he not enough? What flaws? What… Why? Why did she left him?_

This familiar hurting emotions, he couldn't handle it. Doesn't she know that there's no cure for broken heart? Or maybe give him some tips what to do after… not this. Not like this, making him walk in darkness finding his way to the light. How could he find his way out? He couldn't even see. He couldn't. _Mayuko Shiraki…_ He felt his cheeks and was surprised, tears were falling. He knew he looked so pathetic. Damn! Even this office remind him so much of her! _This is such a drag!_

"Hatori, what are you—Oh God! Why are you leaking?" It was Ayame barging in inside his clinic. He quickly wiped away his tears and regain his firm composure before turning to him. "Shigure! I need to find Shigure! Shigure! He's leaking!"

He took a deep breath. "Ayame, I think you should—"

And here comes Shigure, sprinting towards him. Yes, sprinting. He scowled at them. They looked so worried it made him ill.

"Hatori, are you okay?" Shigure asked.

"What do you think? I'm okay." He answered sarcastically. He put his hands inside his white coat's pocket.

The two nodded in synchronize. "Yup. Yup. He's not okay."

Now, he's completely annoyed. "I think you two need to go."

"Hatori." Shigure looked dead serious than moments ago. So he tried to listen to what's he's going to say. "You don't deserve them and you don't deserve to be alone! I know… I know how much you loved Kana and Ms. Shiraki but fate decided they are not for you. Please, don't let this bring you down again."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are dear Hatori. You're lifeless," Ayame added.

"Then, it would take an extraordinary to convince me to live again." He declared.

"Hatori…"

"Leave me."

Neither of them spoke and quietly left with lingering stares. He's alone again. Maybe, he could get use to this…

And hell, he really did this past 8 months.


End file.
